MTH
by The.fallens.pride.kashinontie
Summary: ling/ed greed/ed high school. when ed found out he was nothing but a 'boytoy' to roy, he dumped him. and everything went downhill. until eds childhood friends come back. why is ed suddenly so attracted to them? three way lemon. alot of kimblee/ed scenes!.
1. why does it hurt so much?

My twin hotties#1

Short: M.T.H

Chapter name: why does it hurt so much?

Disclaimer: no ownership!

**IMPORTANT**

The parings are greed/Ed and ling/Ed. Past Roy/Ed and a possible scar/Ed if anyone suggests.

Greed and ling are twin brothers, greed looks almost exactly like ling, but with a more sadistic, wild smirk and slight sharp teeth.

Ling looks like ling, a care free idiot.

I might put in scar, so it might be a four way fic; there is Lemon in the future and a tint of gore in flashbacks.

A lot of scar and Roy ooc (out of character)

Which means scar is more gentle and not as anti-social. And Roy is a play boy...Well not really ooc for Roy cuz he is a playboy XD (Roy is so hot!)

-, -

The sounds of my foot steps were heavier than usual as I walked down the hall. My gloom had been affecting my friends, so I decided it was best to just be an anti-social.

Why the gloom? Well Roy mustang, my former boyfriend, had only gone out with me because of a bet, turns out I meant nothing to him, and I was just a 'boy-toy'.

Fuck and I fell pretty hard for him.

Thinking about Roy is making me even gloomier! Damn it! I need someone to lean to in these types of situations, but there isn't a friend who I trust completely in this place.

It was currently lunch time as I walked down the hall in my black school uniform. My golden hair was tied back into a Braid as usual and my eyes are gold, like every other day.

I have a brother named alphones, but I call him al for short. Our mother died from a car accident, I lost an arm and a leg in the accident, al lost his arm.

But now-a-days, there's something called auto-mail, I got a leg and arm, al got an arm. The car accident was pretty gruesome, cut my mother in half. And I had a front row seat.

Not something a five year old should see.

I'm fifteen now, in grade nine and I live with my combat teacher and her husband, her name is Izumi.

But my brother lives with that bastard's drinking buddy, Pinako and her granddaughter winry.

Al doesn't go to the same school as I do; he goes to some rich school. I guess you could say I was the dumb one, he was the smart one.

The school I go to is an all boy's school, about ninety eight percent are delinquents, and the rest are either orphans, druggie's kids, or druggies themselves.

I walked into the cafeteria, and as soon as I entered, a low voice spoke "well if it isn't the shrimp"

Fucking Roy, doesn't know when to stop.

The heat of anger, I could feel it. Calming myself, I replied.  
>"Mutts aren't suppose to talk"<br>I smirked when I heard the 'oooo'

"I think you're closer to being a pet then me" he said with his sly voice. What a fucker! "what a waste of time," I sighed, then continued "your-" well I was about to continue, but...

"Brother!" I heard al yell, running towards me with a bento  
>I 'tsk' in frustration, I wanted to burn the mother fucker again! But I can't do it in front of al!<p>

"Al, what are you doing here?" I asked, putting my full attention to my brother. He stopped right in front of me and panted.

"I thought we could eat together! Um, if it's a bad time, I could always come another time" he said, looking down.  
>I don't want my brother see me gloom, but I can't say no to him.<p>

"Ah, no, okay, let's go eat" I said, glaring at mustang before leading al on the roof of the school. "Brother, is everything okay? You seem down?" he asked, un-wrapping the bento's

"Hm? No, I'm actually doing great!" I said with a fake grin plastered on my face. He looked at me warily. "Al, I swear your such a worry wart" I snickered as he smiled.

"hey brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...never mind"

Now it's my turn to worry.

TIME SKIP

After me and al ate lunch, he left. I stayed on the rooftop for a bit, trying to decide whether I should skip class or not. My teach would KILL if she finds out.

Standing up, I opened my schedule. Math is next. Ahg, I don't wanna, but I have to. Walking towards my classroom, I overheard guys gossiping about two hot twins transferring here. Great, two more delinquents.

Oh by the way, most guys here are homos, the straights usually can't handle it and they transfer.

Entering my classroom, I began to think about what al was trying to tell me. Until Roy invaded my thoughts without permission.

"So who's that hottie?" he smirked, sitting on my desk, legs spread in front of my face.

"It's ridiculous how you still interact with me" I said, squeezing the bridge of my nose

"you didn't answer my question, who's that brother of yours? I might fuck him" he said smugly.

My eyes went wide with shock, and as soon as I recovered, I grabbed his shirt and glared as fierce as I could.  
>"Touch my brother, and I'll kick the living fuck out of your miserable ass"<p>

"jeez, all I want to do is fuck both of the elrics" he said, looking at me.

I let go of his shirt "you fucking waste of semen, you came out of the crib to early" I said, pushing him off of my desk "ouch" he mockingly spoke.

Just then, the teacher walked in and mustang sat at his desk, right behind me.

About half an hour into the lesson, scar walked in. "your late" the teach bitched bitterly, she always hated scar. What was her name again? They call her lust or something, but it's not her actual name.

"Had business to attend to" was all he said as he sat in the desk right beside me

"business? You've been gone almost a year! How do you expect to pass! Most of these students don't even know you!" she pushed, crossing her arms.

"Who cares, it's none of your business anyways" scar replied, and the woman sighed.

"I'll be right back class, in going to have a talk with the principle" with that, the nagging woman left.

Everyone started to gossip.

I smiled "it's been a while scar!" everyone suddenly went silent. "Indeed, how's Alphonse?" scar questioned, crossing his arms. "mehg, could tell there's still some aftershock left, he's starting to accept her death though" I answered, looking down as memories washed my mind.

"And how are you?" scar asked with a concerned voice. I could only chuckle "could be better, could be worse. All in all, it's going pretty good. Some sit backs here and there, but nothing to big" I said, purposely acting like the whole Roy incident was nothing. It kind of stung as the words came out of my mouth.

Scar sighed, "When will you ever learn, you know I can tell when you're lying" I only smiled "It was worth a shot" I could see a light tug at the corner of his lips.

"How about you scar? How's life been going on your end?" he frowned. And the silent telepathy began

'the Homunculus'

Now I frowned.

"Again? Watch your back man, wouldn't want you getting hurt or anything" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"don't have to tell me twice" as soon as he finished his sentence, scars cell phone went off

He answered, after a few seconds, he said 'understood' and hung up. Scar walked towards the window and opened it. "Be careful, care bear" he twitched the nickname. I snickered. "See you some other time" with that, he jumped out of the window.

And everyone began to gossip even more. "Care bear? How corny" I heard mustang comment

"if he heard you say that, you would have been dead already," I snickered at that time al tried to call him 'care bear'

The bell went off, and everyone began to gather there things

TIME SKIP

A couple of classes later, school ended.  
>Walking towards the gate, Roy commented again "hey look, it's a shrimp" I was just about to bitch back until a wretch was whipped at my head.<p>

"Ahg! What the hell winry!" I yelled, holding my bruised forehead. "You were supposed to come over yesterday! What happened!" she yelled back.

"I told al I wouldn't be coming!" I said, sighing.

"Ahg, interruptions" I muttered  
>"what was that!" she yelled<br>"nothing ma'am!" I replied

"thought so, anyways, you better come tomorrow night! I'll kill you If you don't!" was the last thing she said as the blonde continued walking the dog

"crazy bitc-ow! Fuck winry!"

TIME SKIP

Sighing, I flopped on my bed. What a day. I let my thoughts wonder, and they went to Roy...

My sniffles were muffled because of the blanket covering my face.  
>Why does it hurt so much?<p>

Hope you liked my first FMA fic!


	2. the twins ive always known

Chapter name: the twins I've always known,

Disclaimer: no ownership

-..-

Taking a deep breath of morning air, the scent of ever greens and flowers washed through my nostrils, such a relaxing cent. I stepped out of my house. Another day, hopefully things go well.

I'm currently living in bush city, its pretty much just a city but with grass, trees. Flowers, etc

Walking in the direction of my school, I began to grow an interest to who these knew 'hot' twins are supposed to be. Hopefully no drama queens.

Then my mind wondered to Roy, I flinched lightly, grabbing my shirt on my chest.

Ouch.

I sighed, no use bitching over spilt milk.  
>About fifteen minutes later, I got to the gates of my school, and the bells went off. "Shit!" I said before running towards my homeroom.<p>

Running as fast as I could, I got to my classroom and slammed the door open. "Sorry I'm late" I said through pants.

"Just take your seat Ed, the new additions to our classroom are introducing themselves" my teacher Marco said.

Looking at the transfer students, I examined. They almost looked exactly the same, they had long black hair tied in a pony tail with bangs lightly covering their faces, and both seem to be exceptionally well built. The only difference between the two men was that one of them was kinda squinty eyes and the other had average sized. Also, the squinty eyes one looks more,... carefree and the other one looks wild and sadistic.

Indeed, the rumours were true, they were both hot.

Walking towards my desk, I felt someone grab my wrist. I looked back to see squinty eyes "hello, my names ling, and this here is greed!"

"Wait, ling yoa?" I yelled, shocked.

"Yes Edward" greed said with a smirk.

"Holly shit! Long time no see!"  
>I yelled happily "I can't even recognise you two anymore!"<p>

I, ling and greed go way back, Used to be best friends. But they had to leave a couple years back. Don't know why though.

They certainly changed, in the past; both had short dark brown hair, kind of chubby and not really the best looking.

"Well, we are about to start the lesson, please take your seat Ed. Both of you sit on the right of him" the teacher said, and then continued on with his lesson.

Once class was over, I walked out after gathering my stuff. "Hey Ed!" ling waved happily. This time greed spoke "mind telling us where ta go squirt?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!"

I started kicking him, but he was blocking my attacks. "Fine, your fun sized" I stopped my attacks as I felt heat rise to my face.

Greed chuckled, as well as ling did. "Shuddup!" I yelled, crossing my arms. They both chuckled again "cuuuute~!" ling said, before hugging me as if I was some sort of teddy bear.

Then he lifted me up so that I was above his head, "air plane~!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A KID TO YOU!" I yelled angrily

"it would be weird if you did, I don't want to be attracted to a kid hahahahaha" ling said it so easily, how?

And he was, attracted to me? Well, then again, I'm attracted to him, so it's not such a big deal. It's not like he likes me, he's always just been a flirt.

I looked at greed with a sigh "what an air head" I said before I continued walking. My peaceful days, right down the drain.

Ling had also always been an air head anyways, he says without thinking all the time, and doesn't realise how much it affects people around him, sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worst.

Greed is almost the same way, but it's a bit different. He knows how it affects others around him, yet he's still so straight forward. Ling is a straight forward idiot, and greed is a straight forward sadist.

What an odd duo, but it was still very attractive, gives out a seducing aura that both are oblivious to. Greed sometimes seduces on purpose but ling, like I said, is an airhead.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone hugged me from behind "get off ling!" I yelled, assuming it was him. But turns out, ling and greed were in front of me staring at the person hugging me from behind.

"It's only me brother!" al yelled from behind me.  
>I turned around and hugged him back, lifting him up the process. "Hi al!" I yelled happily, I missed my younger brother since yesterday. "whoa ed, you seem to be in a better mood" al giggled out with his charming smile plastered on the smooth, pale, face I adore so much.<br>(NO THIS ISN'T INCEST!)

"Yeah, I am. Al, remember greed and ling?" I said, pointing at them. Al looked down "no..sorry" I felt my heart drop at the sadness of his voice, I guess he also forgot about them because of the car accident.

"It's us al, you really don't remember? Ling Yao? Greed Yao?" ling said, pointing at himself "how hurtful al!" over dramatic tears ran down the said man's face

"I'm sorry" al repeated. What the fuck is he thinking! Al feels bad enough about losing his memories! Ling is making it worse...oh wait, they don't know about the accident.

"Al! Um, I think you should get to class! I'll see you at lunch right?" I said nervously, the sooner I tell them what happened, the better.

His face lit up "yeah! I'll see you at lunch!" he said happily, waving goodbye as he ran in the other direction.

I grabbed the both of them and sat them down on the nearest bench. I couldn't help but notice Roy and his group (havoc, hudges, and male version of Hawkeye)  
>Sitting on the bench a couple of feet from us. I heard one of them whisper 'it's your boy toy'<p>

I twitched at that nickname.

"Ling?" I said, standing in front of him while he sits on the bench "yes Edward?" he asked happily.

"You..." I punched his chin "IDIOT!"  
>He flapped over the bench, sat up and held his bruised chin "what was that for Ed?" he yelled, frowning.<p>

I panted as greed stood up in shock. I grabbed ling's shirt and pulled him up, sitting him down on the bench again "I'm sorry, I know you don't know" I said, calming down.

"Know about what?" greed interrupted. I hesitated, then continued "about the accident" sighing, I sat down next to ling and glared at the wall in front of me.

"Three years ago, we got into a car accident. A pretty gruesome one at that" I paused, then spoke again "my mother got cut in half, luckily, it was an instant death, and so she shouldn't have felt any physical pain" crossing my arms, greed and lings eyes went wide.

"Al lost an arm and parts of his memories, I myself lost a leg and also an arm," I pulled my sleeve to show my auto mail. "That bastard hohenheim had gotten into an argument with my mother, and she was so upset, when she brought us in the car, she was shaking. Her driving was extremely off and she didn't see the snowplough..."

"Isn't hohenheim your father?" ling asked, looking confused.

"That bastard aint my father, we only share the same blood" I said, glaring fiercely at the wall. "You don't seem to fond of him" greed chuckled out, then went serious "so trisha's dead..." both twins looked down in sorrow.

"Yeah, she stopped breathing, yet the world kept moving like nothing happened." I said, looking down.

"And funny thing is, he abandoned us, never came back after he found out she was dead, that bastard"  
>I basically yelled out the last sentence.<p>

"I'm sorry, I...didn't know al...damn I'm so sorry!" ling stuttered out, a guilty look on his face as he bowed his head. I pat his bowing head "stop bowing, ling the king doesn't bow to anyone" I said softly, smiling at him as he looked up.

He froze, and looked away as his face had a tint of pink "you should smile like that more often, it's very charming" ling muttered. I blushed lightly and hit his head "shuddup!"

"he's right ed" greed hugged me from behind "it's very attractive, kind of provoking" I blushed even more as I head budded greed with the back of my head. He let go.

"I said shuddup!"

I heard mustang cough, which brought our attention towards them "in heat for two men, are we shrimp?" Roy smugly said, smirking all the while.

The twins looked at each other and smirked. They both placed their arms around my shoulders, putting their faces close enough I could feel the twins hot breath.

Greed whispered in my ear seductively "is that so" as well as ling did "then it makes it easier if you're willing" my face was like a fucking lobster

They suddenly let go, and backed off out of my space bubble. "Touch fullmet- I mean Ed, and I'll smash both of your heads in" I twirled around quickly to see scar.

The said man's face was scratched up and bleeding, he was holding his arm and looked a bit limp. "Scar! I said with a concerned voice "what happened to you!" I wanted to say 'what the fuck did they do to you! And don't call me by that name anymore!' but that would be suspicious.

"They got me good, but I got them better" he replied, sitting down on the bench. I couldn't help but smirk "do you want me to fetch Marco?" I asked, standing in the middle of the twins.

"Yeah, thanks" scar said, relaxing his muscles until someone yelled "find him! Find him right now!"

"never mind, that's my Que., see ya later fullmet- Edward" he almost said it AGAIN!

He then ran off into the woods. "Well that was strange, who is that ed?" greed asked, dusting himself off. "A guy I know, were pretty tight" I said, looking back at the twins. Both frowned. "But eeeeed~!, what about us?" ling whined, hugging my waist.

I laughed and patted his head "of course, how could I possibly forget you two!" lings smile grew, and I swear greed smiled for a second! Not a smirk! A smile! I swear I saw it!

"Whore" mustang coughed out, oh yeah, he's still here.  
>Greed twitched and ling let go of me.<br>They turned towards mustang and glared dangerously. It sent shivers down my spine.

"don't lower ed to your stance" ling started

"just because you're the city's bicycle doesn't mean ed is" greed continued

"so shut the fuck up before we beat the living hell out of you!" and they both finished

Mustangs group paled, but mustang himself didn't. Doesn't anything affect him? He always has that poker face!

"Don't worry about it gring, oops hahahahaha I meant to say greed and ling" I said, giggling at my own mistake. They turned their head towards me with a confused expression "don't bother with that miserable waste of semen" I said, all the while smiling as sweetly as I could

"oh damn Edward! Lovin your personality now-a-days!" greed sideways smirked

"I remember when you used to cry all the time!" ling laughed out

"SHUDDUP!" I blushed

"why are we always getting ignored? Fuck this shit, your lovey dovey crap is annoying, I'm outta here" mustang stomped off, then havoc spoke "never really seen him pissed before, not as scary as I thought"

"but what pulled the trigger? He stomped off like a child" the Hawkeye girl said, looking at the direction of Roy

"maybe he's jealous!" meas jumped in with his goofy smile "it would explain his mood" Hawkeye agreed.

"But what could he be jealous about?" havoc asked, right before they all looked at me

I pointed at myself "wait, what? Of course he aint jealous of me! He never did and never will have feelings for me! He said it himself!"

"you'd be surprised ed, he denies himself like an idiot and doesn't know it" meas started off, looking fondly at roys direction, then suddenly looking sad "maybe he has feelings for you, but doesn't know it himself"

"well it's a little late for that, whether he does have feelings for me or not, I'm not going out with him again" I felt like reassuring meas for some reason, and for some reason I felt like I was. Maybe he likes Roy?

Just then, the bell went off. "Crap! We skipped a whole period of class! Come on gring! I mean greed and ling! Let's go!"

"Yes master!"

"what kind of nickname is that!"

-

Hope ya enjoyed


	3. it all started with a camping trip

M.T.H: my twin hotties

Chapter 3: it all started with a camping trip...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of FMA other then M.T.H story plot.

"Hey greed?" I said, looking at his side of the room. "What is it ling?" he replied, not looking at me as he was concentrating on something. "Is it just me, or did Ed become more...shy? No, more bashful Ever since the camping trip?"

"Yeah, he's been avoiding us lately, when we get to close or touch him in any way, he blushes and runs away" greed said, now looking at me.

"I wonder why..."

"Well, let's ask al, he probably knows"

"Good idea greed! And we should ask him about that guy! Kim- Kimball, no, kimbee? Or something"

**TWO DAYS EARLIER**

"Hey Ed? Greed?" ling started, I and greed looked at him curiously. "Yeah?" I replied, turning in my chair to face him. "Let's go camping!" he cheerfully said, crossing his arms and sitting spread. Greed looked at me as I looked back "well, why not?" greed stated, seeming to like the idea.

"When?" I asked, feeling like a busy body now.

"How about tomorrow!" ling said with his goofy yet charming smile. "Tomorrow? Such a short notice ling! And me and al are suppose to spend the day together tomorrow since it's a weekend"

A camping trip seems like fun, I haven't gone camping since I was four years old; I'm a bit disappointed that I wouldn't be able to go. "Well let's bring him along" greed suggested, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Well, I'll talk to him about it I guess, we are supposed to eat lunch together today, so I'll ask him then."

"But we gotta find out right noooow~! Its only break~!"

"Ling you so impatient"

Just then, the bell rang, "alright, well lets go to class now" I said, standing up, and they fallowed. "Hey guys, I'm going to the bathroom, see you in class" ling pouted and greed nodded.

"Fine! But you better come back right away!" I couldn't help but smile. "Sure thing!" ling, and even greed, looked dumbfounded. I wonder why?

Opening the bathroom doors, I took note that Roy and havoc were sitting on the sink table thingy, I groaned in displeasure. "Hey look, an ant!" Roy smirked. I was about to explode, but something popped up in my mind. He wants me to explode; he wants to see a reaction! I smile back at him and waved. He had a confused expression and I couldn't help but smirk.

After I took a piss, I walked to the sink right next to Roy, because it was the only one free. Just then, my phone went off. "Holly fuck, I forgot I had a phone" I muttered to myself as I took it out of my pocket. It said private number.

I answered

"Hello?"

"_Is this Edward?"_

"Yeah, who is this?"

The other line went silent for a second, and then someone spoke

"_It's your father"_

My eyes went wide from shock; I could feel myself trembling with anger. Why the fuck did he call now? When my life was finally going smoothly? And how the fuck did he get my number, I don't even know my own number!

After I recovered, I spoke

"I don't have a father, wrong answer"

"_I'm hohenheim"_

"Who's that? Wrong answer!"

"_I'm that bastard who killed your mother and abandoned you and your brother"_

His voice sounded kind of shaky when he said it, for some reason it felt like someone twisted my insides.

"Oh, so you're that mother fucker! How nice of you to call ten years later!" I said in a fake cheery tone.

"_Look- Ed"_

"Don't t even fucking get me started old man! I don't want to hear you excuses! Just shut the fuck up and never call here again! I never want to see, hear, or even dream about you ever again! Stay out of my life like you always did and same goes for al! Goodbye _father"_

With that, I hung up and slammed my phone on the ground. Havoc whistled. "Bitch fit much?" mustang commented. I glared at him, I don't know what I looked like but he looked shocked. "Shut. The fuck. UP!" I yelled angrily, grabbing my face with my palm.

"Fucking shit! What does he want with me?" I yelled, utterly ignoring the presence of both men. "This is fucking bullshit!" I yelled one last time before turning on the water quickly and splashing my face, calming myself down. The camping trip sounds good right about now.

Stomping out of the bathroom, I made my way up onto the roof and sighed." What a fucking buzz kill, though he sounded a bit guilty in the phone call, but it doesn't make what he did right in the least! Leaving a five and four year old kids alone after their mother died! Not only that, they had missing limbs! What the fuck is wrong with him! "

I yelled to myself, slamming my head on the metal bars.

"You shouldn't be hurting yourself kid and whoever you were talking about seems like an asshole" someone said. I almost jumped out of my skin; I didn't even notice anyone up here!

Looking around, no one was to be seen, where the fuck was that voice coming from? "Up here" the voice was heard again. Looking up at the direction of the sound, there was a man with long black hair tied up in a pony tail. He was wearing a white tank top with black leather pants.

He had his legs spread and his arm was resting on his knee.

"Who are you?" I asked, climbing up the latter to get up where he is

"The names kimblee, you?" he said coolly, "um, Edward" I replied, sitting down about five feet away from him. "Why the head banging?" he asked, with a smirk. "Not something I should tell a stranger danger" even I could hear my voice dripping in mock.

He chuckled "I'll always be dangerous, but I don't need to be a stranger" the guy kimblee said, amusingly. For some reason, that sentence sent a shiver down my spine, a dangerous fellow, huh? Makes it more interesting! I smirked "do you go here?" I asked, a bit more curious to his identity.

"Yeah, a senior, how about you?"

"A middle schooler"

"Really? I thought you were in elementary" kimblee chuckled as I pounced on him "don't call me small!" he only chuckled even more. I was on top of him, and about to hit him when he turned the tables and I was underneath him.

He pinned both hands above my head with one and used the other for balance, he was on his knees, almost practically sitting on me. The said man smirked as I blushed madly. "Your even hotter in this position" my face was a fierce color of red, I could feel it! "Shuddup!" I yelled, not letting him know that I liked the fact of him being attracted to me. Truth be told, I'm attracted to him to.

(THERES A KIMBLEE/ED SCENE IN LATER CHAPTERS, BUT THIS IS STILL A LING/ED GREED/ED FANFICTION!)

Kimblee leaned down, and I could tell what he's about to do and I'm not completely against it either. But for some reason, ling and greed popped up in my head. And I started struggling "it looked like you wanted it to" kimblee said, pulling up a bit, but I was still pinned.

"Well, it's not like I didn't want it, it's just ...there's someone else, well two others to be exact"

"Affairs?"

"No! I mean like, I'm not with them or anything, but..."

"Then its okay to fool around a bit isn't it?"

"I...guess so..." I said, blushing

He leaned in again, and our lips brushed together, he started pressing down, we were almost kissing until the bell rang. We both stopped, I groaned in displeasure and he 'tsk'ed'

"Well kid, looks like our session is going to have to wait" he said, then got off, helping me up.

"See ya around, kid" was the last thing he said before taking off. He keeps calling me a kid! Well he was just about to make out with this kid so I guess he's a pedophile!

I also took my leave, why did I think of greed and ling? Why did it stop me from making out with that guy kimblee? This is all so confusing. Walking down the hall, I caught sight of the twins "where were you ed!" ling yelled, running towards me like I was his parent who he hasn't seen in years. "Sorry about that, I just felt like skipping class" I lied, scratching the back of my head.

"Shrimp aint no goody two shoes no more?" mustang said, walking up towards us, at first he was smirking, but then he frowned. "What was that whole phone call scene in the bathroom about?" fucking mustang, now the twins will do anything to get it out of me! And I mean anything!

"What phone call, ed?" greed interrupted, looking down at me curiously. Wow, I never noticed how tall he was compared to me, same with ling; they were both towering over me...

And both of them were pretty pale, their shoulders are broad to. "AM I REALLY THINKING ABOUT THIS!" I yelled, grabbing my hair with both of my hands. Now all of them were staring at me with curiosity, I paused. "Uh, never mind. And it's none of your business mutt" I said, looking at the said man.

For a second, he looked...hurt? But then it went back to his usual blank expression. "I'm curious to Ed, you don't have to tell him but at least tell us?" mustang growled. "And did you just skip class alone?" I only looked away, blushing as I remembered that scene of me and kimblee.

"U-um, no! It was just me!" I lied, seems like I have to do that a lot lately.

"Come on Ed, we know when you're lying! You were with someone weren't you" ling pressed, shit, at this rate, I might have to tell them!

"Come one ed! Who were you with when you skipped class?" greed said, taking a step closer to me.

"Um- well-"

"He was with me" someone said, wrapping both arms around my neck. I looked to the side and saw kimblee "Kim-kimblee!" I yelled, grabbing his arms. "Is there a problem?" he coolly said, licking my cheek in a slow manner. "Kimblee!" I yelled again, blushing like a mad man. Everyone seemed to be in shock by the sudden intruder.

"Are these the two people you were talking about?" the man asked, looking at greed and ling. "uh, yeah" I replied, blushing even more deeply. Kimblee looked at me, and gave me 'thumbs up'. I glared at him. Kimblee let go and started walking away "if you ever get lonely, my arms are always open"

At the last second, he lightly turned his head around and smirked "we should finish up our session earlier some other time"

"Kimblee you bastard!" I yelled as he ran away, laughing. I looked back at all three men nervously. "Screw it, I'm out" mustang said, walking away. Yeah, walk away like you always do.

"Ed, what session?" both men said at the same time, but with a tint of...jealousy? In their eyes. "Let's talk about it later, its lunch! Let's go ask al!" I yelled, running away before they could respond.

Aw man, kimblee, you mother fucking bastard

TIME SKIP!

Greed, ling, and I had eaten lunch with al, and he agreed to the camping trip. The twins pestered me about the whole 'session and phone call' thing for a bit, but they eventually gave in, for now. School had ended after a few more hours and I'm currently walking down the street to get to my house.

And yet again, I let my mind wonder. I'm completely over mustang now and it feels pretty good. The bastard would get into my business here and there like he has a right to, but he will eventually get bored of me and go back some other poor soul like the bastard he is.

Then my mind wondered to kimblee. It's true, I'm attracted to him, and a make out session would prove that I was completely over mustang, but I think the only thing me and kimblee will ever be is friends with benefits, I haven't had a good fucking since me and mustang broke apart, so might as well. Right?

And last but not least, there are the twins. I'm also attracted to them very much, but I don't think they think the same of me. Yeah, ling said he was, but its most likely just flirting and complementing, etc. Both of them would never develop feelings for me. My chest stung, I wonder why?

Finally arriving to my house, I started packing for the trip tomorrow. Ling and greed already have a tent, so that's covered; they also volunteered to bring the food, also covered. So I guess the only thing left is close and such, but might as well bring extra food and blankets, you never know what those two might forget, either that or ling will end up eating all the food before we even get to camp.

After I was done packing, I jumped in the shower and relaxed. I guess I should get winry to make me a new auto mail arm and leg; I've recently started limping so I must be starting to outgrow them.

After I finished washing my hair and body, I put on my p.j's and jumped in bed. A very active day tomorrow, might as well get some rest.

My mind slowly started to darken as I fell fast asleep on my comfortable bed. Goodnight world.

*beep beep*

"hmm"

*beep beep!*

...

*beep! Beep!*

...

*BEEP BE-*

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP ED! THERE HERE ALREADY!" izumi yelled from the other room, causing me to fall of my bed. Fucking shit, one hell of a way to wake up. "EDWARD! YOUR-"

"I KNOW! I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!"

Stumbling, I throw on a pair of black skinny's and a black, not to tight not to loos, tank top. I grabbed my two bags and ran into the car. Al was in the back seat, as well as I was, greed was driving and ling had shot gun. "Greed, I never knew you could drive" I said in amazement.

"I don't have my license yet, but I have that permission thingy you get when you pass driving school" he said, pulling out. "But you're in my class, the oldest in my class are kids who had just turned fifteen" I said, becoming more curious now. "Yeah, I failed"

"Ah, I see" was my reply as I sat back down.

After about an hour and a half, we got to our destination. It was nothing but trees and grass. Ling and greed were already setting up the tents.

Me and al went exploring, and found a waterfall "oh my god Ed! We have to go swimming in there!" al yelled, excitedly. I snickered, "yeah, sure. But let's go get the twins first"

Al nodded in agreement, and we started heading back to the tents. "Hey guys! Let's go swimming! Me and brother found a good place!" al yelled, running towards the two men. They both said 'okay' at the same time and Al lead the way. Once we got to the waterfall, ling and greed started to strip into their boxers.

Greed slowly pulled up his shirt to reveal his exceptionally well built body, as well as ling did. Then they both took of their pants, well ling was eager to jump in, so he pants were kind of off. When he jumped in, his pants wouldn't have made it if greed didn't snatch them in the air and flung them up onto the ground. To say the least, I was impressed.

Al had already entered and now it was my turn to jump in, I took off my clothes and hesitated "come on ed! The waters nice!" ling yelled, swimming around in circles. I finally jumped in to only find out it was freezing cold.

"It's freezing you bastard!" I started swimming after ling as he swam away, laughing. I finally caught up to him and jumped on his back.

My legs wrapped around his waist and my hands were latched on his hair. Ling had stopped a bit too hard, and he pushed back onto me in the process, causing me to grind against him. I unconsciously moaned into his ear. SHIT! There's no chance that he didn't hear me!

I blushed, but continued to attack him. Ling started pushing back harder; I think he was purposely grinding against me! My legs went lower when he grinded into me and I felt something extremely hard. We both froze.

Both of us unmoving, stayed there for a good twenty seconds until al jumped on top of me. "Let's play chicken!" al suggested, trying to get on my shoulders. "Wait al! I can't hold you up!" I yelled, trying to swim away.

"I'll take Ed, and ling takes al, sound good?" greed asked and we all agreed. Slipping on greed's shoulder, we began to play chicken. I'm so happy my slight hard on disappeared when al jumped on me. It's not like al is ugly or anything, it's just that I'm not attracted to him in that way.

Al and I started to wrestle, greed and I got pushed into the rocks and I hit my head, I suddenly got really dizzy and everything blackened.

TIME SKIP!

Waking up, I slowly opened my eyes, when the blur had finally passed, I widened my eyes. Greed is kissing me! And a weird way at that, he was blowing air in my mouth. "He's awake!" ling yelled. Greed slowly pulled away as I stared into his eyes, I could feel my face flush.

Then I suddenly started coughing "Ahg, what happened?" I asked, looking around.

"You hit you head on the rocks and blacked out," al answered

Ling had over dramatic tears streaming down "I thought you were dead!"

Greed slapped his brother's head and yelled "don't say that!"

I stood up, "I'm done with swimming for now, let's go back and eat?" I suggested, and they all agreed

ANOTHER TIME SKIP!

We ate and had a camp fire, then me and al went into our tent and lay down, talking a bit "hey Ed?" al started, turning around to face me "which one do you like?"

"WHAT!" I yelled, blushing my ass off. Also seem to be doing that a lot to. "Well, I could tell you have feelings for one of them, but which one?" he repeated in the same 'I-already- know' fashion. "Shuddup and go to sleep" I said, turning around "I get it! But you're going to have to choose one eventually!" was the last thing my brother said before he turned off the oil lamp.

Damn that brother of mine

That sentence circled my head until I fell asleep and entered dream land...goodnight everyone.

"_Ling? What are you doing?" I said, stepping back as he stepped forward. "Something I've wanted to do for a while now" he replied, taking another step forward. I stepped back again, hitting into a wall, or so I thought._

"_Where do you think you're going, Ed?" greed said, hugging me from behind. "G-greed!" I yelled in surprise. He started grinding onto me. Ling came up to me and cupped my dick "w-wait, you guys! Ah!" I moaned as the carefree twin caressed me through fabric,_

"_Just shut up and enjoy it" greed said, putting his hand up my shirt, squeezing my erect nipple. I mewled at his actions. Ling pulled my pants down and licked my erection through my underwear fabric. "ah! W-wait! Ling! Greed!"_

"_Hmm, no" both said, at the same time._

_After a few teasing licks, ling pulled down my underwear and revealed my hard on. Ling's eyes grew in delight, he licked the head "hmmh" I covered my mouth to suppress a moan. Greed put his fingers next to my lips, "get them nice and wet" without hesitation, I took his fingers in my mouth and twirled my tongue around them. Greed groaned and I felt him become harder._

_Lings suddenly took me all in "ah!" I moaned, my head flying back_

"_Ed" someone said, it didn't sound like ling or greed._

"_Ed!" it sounded like al!_

"ED!" I flung up, panting as I looked around "just a dream" I muttered. Al smirked "a pleasant one I'm guessing"

"Shut up al! You can't tell them!" I yelled, embarrassing shade of red covered my face. "Don't worry about it Ed, I can't sell out my own brother!" al giggled as I sighed. When did he become such a sly talker?

"What time is it?" I asked, glaring at my own pre-cum. "its lunch time, the twins are still asleep, so I suggest you go clean yourself off right away" al replied, packing his clothes. "Yeah, I'll be right back" I said, standing up.

Once I got to the waterfall, I just took off my shirt and jumped in, might as well leave my boxers on since I'm going to wash them anyways. Taking off my boxers, I started to scrub them. Only now realising my erection, I blushed.

It's going to be noticeable, so I have to, cough, take care of it. Grabbing it, I instantly started stroking myself. My dream suddenly started wondering into my head, which made my hard on worse. After a couple of minutes stroking myself, I came.

Sighing in relief, I scrubbed my underwear a bit more before putting in on. Walking towards the tents, I took note to thank al for waking me up when he did. "Hey Ed! There you are!" ling yelled, latching onto me. I blushed and pushed ling off "what's wrong ed?" the carefree idiot asked, pouting.

"It-it's nothing! Let's start packing!" I lied, running to the tent I was sleeping in.

Damn it! I can't face them without remembering the dream!

This is fucking bullshit!

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**(THIS IS JUST REPEATING THE WHOLE SCENE IN THE BEGINING, YOU DONT HAVE TO READ IT**

"Hey greed?" I said, looking at his side of the room. "What is it ling?" he replied, not looking at me as he was concentrating on something. "Is it just me, or did Ed become more...shy? No, more bashful Ever since the camping trip?"

"Yeah, he's been avoiding us lately, when we get to close or touch him in any way, he blushes and runs away" greed said, now looking at me.

"I wonder why..."

"Well, let's ask al, he probably knows"

"Good idea greed! And we should ask him about that guy! Kim- Kimball, no, kimbee? Or something"

LONGEST CHAPTER IVE EVER DONE! 3,864 WORDS! ^^


	4. Caught in the act

DISCLAIMER: I obviously own nothing, like previous chapters explained.

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER.

EDS P.O.V

I sighed helplessly at my scrambled brain, it had been obvious, I was a pervert. I couldn't resist the small dirty thoughts that popped up every now and then, never fucking mind when the twins are present. I made al continuously promise me to even avoid the topic of 'dreams' when it comes to the charming duo. Al carelessly agreed, as if he wasn't even taking me seriously, which adds to the reason why I had asked more then thirty seven times. My shoulders slouched even more as thoughts of the two ever finding out my weird desires washed through my brain.

"Would they hate me?" I questioned to myself as my legs focused on left, right, left, right toward my misery, school.

Then out of no where, I felt someone get behind me whisper huskily in my ear "Ed". I swear I could have died at the sensation that scattered throughout my body and straight down to my groin. The voice was all but too familiar as flashbacks of my dream washed through my mind, causing myself to blush violently.

I quickly turned around and avoided all possible eye contact with greed as my face was obviously beat red. My heart raced, to my dismay, and I could already feel myself becoming more nervous by the second as the black eyed boys sharp gaze pierced through my soul, I was afraid he could see right through me.

"g-good mornin-…" as soon as I stuttered out my words, I got even more nervous. "Whats wrong, Ed?" Greed smirked out with amusement dripping from his tone.

_"Where do you think you're going, Ed?" greed said, hugging me from behind. "G-greed!" I yelled in surprise._

"u-uhm, I-I uh," my face had been a deep shade of red by then as my heart was filled with butterflies while my finger tips began to burn with excitement. Our eyes still hadn't connected yet as I avoided those breath taking gazes that just make me wanna melt. Greed suddenly took a quick couple of steps forward, causing my heart to jump out of my chest as my eyes widened with shock.

_Greed put his fingers next to my lips, "get them nice and wet" without hesitation, I took his fingers in my mouth and twirled my tongue around them. Greed groaned and I felt him become harder._

Even at a time like this, memories of his touch made me pant "I-Im n-not feeling good" I lied skillfully as I played the sick act. "Then shouldn't you go to the nurse lady shit or some shit?" He asked with pure boredom, the black haired boy just lost all interest in the situations around us, which was a relief for me, I wasn't able to handle his piercing eyes locked onto me like a hawk any longer.

"Well?" he pressured as I gathered up what any courage was in me and spoke "I-I wi-will"

"Well i'll bring you over there, were two feet away anyways"

"n-no y-you don't have-" "WERE two feet away" he spoke a bit harsher this time, I can't deny the sexiness that I had just witnessed. I blushed furiously yet again, more thoughts had been passing through my mind as I nodded silently. Our walk toward the school was short and silent, we passed through the gates to only head straight to the nurses side of the building, why not play sick, right? I killed two birds with one stone.

Once entering the nurses room to find it empty, I simply laid down on one of the beds and sighed, closing my eyes for a moment or two. "You rest here, i'll be back at recess with ling" He spoke casually as the black haired boy turned around on his toes and stepped out of the room.

I sighed once more until my eyes got droopy, might as well sleep because lately, looking at the twins is just draining. I could feel my body slowly shift, then fade off until my mind was blank, until I had finally gotten some rest that hadn't involved loud screaming from teach and al being fucking loud.

'This was the world' was my thoughts as my body was taken away into a dark and bitter bliss.

GREEDS P.O.V

My steps got heavier with each passing second as I walked to my next class, I didn't wanna leave at all. The boy had been unusually charming, with his blushing and stuttering, it was easy to tell the young male had a crush on me.

I took a quick glance at the vending machine beside me and grinned a bit to myself, "Just gonna buy him water before I get to class" in a way I had been happy that ling wasn't here to spoil the time between me and him, but when I go off to the dentist it'll be the same for ed and my other twin brother, they would have time alone and this fact angered me.

"Whatever" I sighed out as I put the money in the machine, pressed the water button and then heard a 'thump' that informed me the vending machine wasn't being a bitch today. I silently thanked anyone or anything that didn't decide to give me bad luck. My steps were light as I quickly made my way back for one last visit before recess.

I passed down some lockers, then the classes, up to the bathrooms and now, the nurses room. I stepped in with no hesitation to only see the blond haired boy sleeping. "Shit" I muttered out as I took a nice long glance at the smaller form bellow. His arms sprawled on the bed and his knees stayed connected.

"I guess your adorableness makes up for it" I sighed out once more, this time not thanking those who prevented bad luck from occurring. I made my way up to the bed and sat at the edge of it, never letting the young boy leave my eye sight as I took in the sweet scent of Ed.

"h-hmm" I jumped lightly at the muffled noise but then relaxed, it was ed mumbling in his sleep.

"w-waiht" he whined breathlessly, was he having a nightmare? I placed my hand on his shoulder as a way to comfort him as his face got beat red. It was odd because the same face he had been making these passed couple of days showed up, a slight tint of red and a nervous looking face.

"d-dont" He panted out, but this time it sounded like a moan. As arousing as it sounds, I shifted slightly, preparing myself to wake the younger boy, but then suddenly, he moaned out rather loudly.

"h-harder"

My eyes widened lightly as realization hit, I could feel myself smirk while delight washed through my body, the sound of ed whining for more made my dick twitch. "hoooshiit ed, who you dreaming of?" I wondered as a bit of anger built up, who was he thinking of? Roy? The one he had loved?

"a-aah p-pleaaasee" he whined out furiously this time, his face ten times more red then I ever thought it could have exceeded to. "fuck" I muttered out as I observed the sexual act ed had been participating in.

His breathing became heavier with each passing second, I could feel my hard on grow.

I bent down and whispered "who the fuck are you thinking of, ed?" as soon as it was said, eds body arched with a moan.

"G-Greed! harder!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SO EVERYONE, WHOS LIKING MY IDEAS? please review as soon as you notice my activity, I really need the motivation for more! ANYWAYS! im excited for the next chapter, I dont know about you guys!

BY THE WAY: if anyone has any requests for an event to happen in the story, hit me up! I'm glad to make visions come true c:

See you all later! dont forget me! :)


	5. I don't think coincidence goes that far

EDWARD'S DREAM

_His tongue danced with a pattern from my chest down to my underwear as my body arched with his wet muscle teasingly touching my skin. A moan slipped out with a heavy exhale, which made my face blush in_ embarrassment_. He practically ripped off my pants skillfully with a chuckle deep in his throat. I squeezed my mouth shut with my hand and closed my eyes, turning my head to the side. _

_"what's wrong ed" He breathed playfully in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "You feeling a bit fuzzy?"._

_He already had my over shirt off as his hands hands snaked the clothes off my small figure. His fingers felt like pins and needles as they made me feel sensations I had never felt before. Greed then pulled down my boxers and took a quick sweet lick of my desperately frustrating hard on. _

_"hmmm!" I choked out a moan in my hand as I felt an even __**stronger**__ sensation of heat rise to my face. The feeling was addictive. I slightly opened my eyes, with my head still facing side ways, but my eyes looking at the man hovering over me. I felt my heart leap out of my chest with an exciting sting to it, my finger tips began to burn as the mans face had almost pushed me over the edge. His eyes locked onto my own with pure lust and hunger, a side ways smirk plastered permanently on his face, it had almost looked evil. I frantically glanced away as my heart just couldn't stare him in the eyes for when he looks at me like that._

_The black haired male grabbed my face and forced me to look him straight in the eyes for a momment, but as he gazed into my soul, my eyes avoided his once more. "i'm gonna pound my fat cock so far up your tight little ass you'll be crying"_

_His voice calmly yet huskily whispered in my ear, an electrified feeling flowed through my body as I felt my eyes already tearing up._

_Clothes were off, deeds were done, my innocents destroyed as I begged greed for more, to fuck me harder. __**(Sorry guys, ain't gonna have a full on sex session until they actually fuck in the story!)**_

GREEDS POINT OF VIEW

Ideas popped up left and right as the excitement electrified through my viens, I couldn't help but have a smirk plastered confidently on my face. I left the situation as it was for now, it would be a lot more fun in the future now that he was having wet dreams about yours trully. I am going to torment the boy, tease him until he can't breathe no more, i'm going to make ed's heart jump out of his chest, and then i'm going to fuck him till he can't walk no more.

I'm gonna make the blonde boy beg.

I floated towards my class as the thoughts of shoving that cute little face in the sheets, a big chunk of his hair in my hand with his ass up in the air and his back bent like he's begging for my cock shoved up his little hole. This was going to be fun.

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

My vision came too from fuzzy to clear as I awakened on the hospital bad. My very first reaction was to blush madly and cover my eyes with my hands along side the embarrassed frustration feeling residing in my stomach. I had another sexual dream again! but this time it was specifically about greed!.

"ugh! whats wrong with my brain" I sighed lightly as I closed my eyes with intentions of giving up on feeling all weird about the situation, right now I wasn't around greed so it should be okay, I have to force myself to show other emotions, because the duo understand me more then I understand myself, I was doomed to get caught eventually.

I jumped up out of bed and took in a long and satisfying inhale, and then I lightly exhaled, time to get going with my day. I grabbed the door knob and opened the door, taking a step outside into the hallways as I began making an effort to revive the memory of my schedule.

I walked in the direction of my class as soon as I figured it out and I prepared my excuse of not going to class, incase greed failed to mention the fact that I was gone to the nurses office. Greed's face then popped up my brain again as I felt the heat rise to my face, i'm going to have to face him one way or another, but right now I couldn't even think about him without feeling the nervousness build up inside my stomach.

But the time was cutting short as my legs made their way towards my class with each passing second. The more the distance grew short, the more my heart dropped to my stomach. Mere seconds away from the door, I tried to regain my stature.

Three.

Two.

One.

I took a deep breath inward, and forced my brain not to think about the man I was nervous to see, turn myself numb as my hands opened the door. I looked straight at the teacher, as I was too nervous to do anything else. My teacher Mr. Fuery simply dismissed me silently to my seat. I paused for a moment, but then continued to my seat timidly looking to the floor. My feet led me to my seat, yet my eyes stayed glued to the floor, I sat right next to greed, and ling wasn't in until later, but then later on it's greeds dentist appointment, so I suppose I have some time getting use to the idea of my sexual fantasies.

Fuck.

I felt my face blushed as the memories of my dream invaded my mind once again.

"whats wrong ed? feeling a bit fuzzy?"

**(greed just coincidently said that, he hadn't meant to catch it right on, he only knows that ed was moaning greeds name, he doesn't know anything else)**

Shock washed through my body with fear as I paused, my eyes widening and a deep red face. Are you fucking serious? does he know about the dream somehow? I glanced at the male once to see his dark gaze staring at me in amusement. Oh fuck. My eyes instantly shot to my seat as I began to stutter. "I-i uh" I felt my muscles tense up as my fingertips began to slightly feel numb. I took another quick peek at him, and timidly looked away again, keeping eye contact at the moment was impossible. My face heating up even more as I couldn't bring myself to spill out some words that was actually english.

I twiddled with my fingers as I dropped onto my seat "I-im okay" I said, not once looking at him. Mr. fuery had already began to lecture, so I took out my notebook and tried to get my mind off the presence staring me down.

My brain began to drift off to other things, like how in the hell did he just say exactly what he said to me in my dream, it completely shocked me and stopped me in my tracks, I didn't, rather, I COULDN'T deal with something like that, even now, I can't ignore the boy sitting beside me like I use to.

class went on until it had ended, I quickly gathered my things as greed waited beside me, I mustered up the courage to speak to the older male. "u-uhm.. I-i need t-to use the b-bathroom, i-ill meet y-you in class" I regretted every word I spoke as most came out with a stutter.

I swear to god I heard a light chuckle as he replied "Okay,..'' he slammed his hand on my desk and bent over to whisper in my ear ''see you there''. With that, he turned his back on me and walked away. My heard couldn't calm down from all the stress greed had been putting on it, my heart was about to pop out of my chest.

**The older man was intoxicating**.

ROY'S POINT OF VIEW

Seeing the blond boy's overly flushed face and timid charm drove me crazy, but I felt like ripping every nail off the twins fingertips as I read Edward like a book, he had been crushing on whichever twin that was. Anger resided in my stomach as my heart felt slightly twisted. I had no idea why I wanted to ravish the younger male right then and there, but I wish the craving had not been there anymore, because anyone could see that he's already moving on without any troubles, it just pisses me the fuck off.

I wanted the little blond boy again.

GREEDS POINT OF VIEW

As if I could possibly leave him alone with his overly flustered aura and his deep red coloured face. I had placed my things in my next class but made my way quickly toward the bathroom. Once I got there, I opened the door and saw ed rinsing water on his face, leaning lightly over the sink.

I snuck up behind him and placed my hands beside each side of him on the sink. ''Hey'' I whispered darkly into his ear as he jumped and snaked his way from my grasp. The boys face was confused until our eyes locked for a moment, but as usual, he glanced away with a blush plastered on his face. The blond male was just so fucking fun. ''u-uhm, h-hey" he stuttered out as he lifted his arm and traced his scalp from the forehead to the back of his head, pulling his blond locks out of the way along with it.

I chuckled at the younger males reaction ''I've been meaning to ask you something'' I spoke up as I took a step forward, which caused Edward to step closer to the wall behind him. I smirked, and took another step forward, fallowed my ed lightly stepping back again, even closer to the wall now.

''w-what is it'' Edward shyly spoke as he glanced at me, and looked away bashfully again.

I took a couple of steps toward him quickly until his back hit the wall, I could see him going frantic internally, as he began to stutter and fiddle with his hair, anything to keep his hands busy and his eyes away from mine.

''Are you afraid of me?'' I asked playfully as I leaned foward, completely invading the personal space bubble. A small expression played on his face as he shook his head lightly. I smirked, and without any warning, I slammed my hands onto the wall on either side of him, which caused him to jump violently, shutting his eyes cutely as he planted his left side of his face on the wall behind him. My smirk had only grew even larger because I was satisfied with the reaction the boy gave me.

I leaned in, touching the blond boy's ear with my lips ''you sure?'' I tormentingly spoke in his ear. Ed opened his eyes and looked straight at me with a determined expression, but it instantly disappeared as he looked at my face that was now an inch away. The younger male glanced away yet again and nodded frantically but nervously. I chuckled aloud while I backed away from the boy, the smirk never leaving my face.

''or maybe you have a little crush on me?'' I confidently spoke out in a joking manner. I raised my arms as I brushed my shoulders, feeling my body tense up just by seeing him in that state.

His eyes half lided, a blush never leaving the boys face, his knees buckling together as his black uniform coat began to slide off because it had already been unzipped when I showed up. His lips were tinted a cherry red, as he now covered them with his fragile hand, the back of his hand placed on the boy's own lip. The boy had been leaning against the wall for support, as he seemed to have a hard time standing.

The sight of him lightly shaking due to me simply staring at him sent excitement to my groin.

''S-stop j-joking a-around'' Ed charmingly yet desperately stuttered out. A grin plastered on my face while I paced toward him so quickly he was unable to react until I was right in his face, my hands on both sides of him again. ''What if i'm not joking'' I seductively spoke, but then backed off and began to walk out of the bathroom.

''see ya in class Ed~" I cheerfully spoke as my back faced him, until he couldn't see me anymore.

Fuck it's fun messing with him, he turns into a hot smothered mess when I get close to him.

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

I was tripping and falling every where on my way to class, I couldn't handle what has just happened, my legs no longer worked for little ol' me. I felt like a walking mess, my face would not cool down nor would my body, I repeatedly stuttered, and I'm a nervous wreck. He has so much power over me, as if he had not noticed!

My blush increased as all the memories of just now finally hit, his face was so close, I felt like my heart stopped working for a second. Greeds eyes dug into my soul with pure amusement, his dark eyes holding so much excitement and passion, yet absolute danger and lust. My heart cannot handle popping out of my chest every two seconds.

Even thinking about him just made me blush furiously. I looked down to my shoes as I heard people passing through the halls. ''Hey boy'' someone spoke up. I looked to see kimblee passing by with some people I had never noticed in school before.

''h-hey'' I spoke bashfully and looked away with my hands behind my back as greed was still effecting me. The raven haired male waved his friends off first and turned back toward me.

KIMBLEES POINT OF VIEW

I waited for my friends to fuck off and I instantly slammed him into the wall with no hesitation. His eyes were closed shut from the shock until they slowly opened up. His head was tilted to the side with a tint of pink on his cheeks. I felt my eyes widen as a sinister smirk formed.

Ed took a glance at me and spoke up ''w-what a-are y-you d-doing''. I felt a rush build up in my stomach ''why you walkin aroun like that? your cute little nervous face, your really gonna catch a bad guys eye, cuz damn boy you caught my attention, and I can be real bad sometimes''. I replied darkly, staring straight into his eyes as the boy looked away, his body tensing up and he began to fiddle with his hands.

''w-what are y-you saying'' Ed spoke up frantically, waving his hands in front of himself embaressingly. ''Ya get fucked or sum? your fucking glowing'' I replied as I slid my leg in-between his leg while I licked his neck slowly. I could feel his heart beat with just that one simple taste.

''l-let go, i-im g-going t-to be l-lah!" he demanded, but it came out more as a moan by the end of it as I grind my knee against his groin teasingly.

"ouu, what was that? you have cute little moans~" I said delightedly while my eyes widened in extreme excitment. But as I always thought, make him want it, it makes the ravishing them ten times better, be patient.

Backing off from ed, he slid down instantly with a face that made me want to shove my fat cock down his throat on the spot. His legs buckled together as he panted heavily. I chuckled intensly, and spoke.

''see ya later, ed."

ROY'S POINT OF VIEW

I began to slam the lockers violently, i'm going to lose my mind, the fucking guy did

exactly what I felt like fucking doing, I'm going to fucking murder someone.


End file.
